


Prom Night.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles laughed so much at the thought of Derek calling him sweetheart he fell off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night.

Prom, prom, prom.

Stiles was going insane, that’s all anyone could talk about, fair enough for the girls, but when Scott, SCOTT, started talking about limos and tux’s and vests to match Allison dress, Stiles had to get out of there.

Stiles knew he probably only felt this way because he didn’t have a date, he could have a date…there was that girl in math who kept looking at him expectantly and Allison had a friend who really just wanted someone to go with.

Stiles sighed, maybe he should just ask someone?

He climbed out of the Jeep and went upstairs and flung himself on the bed.

He had been talking to Danny, maybe he should just go with him, stag, because Danny couldn’t take his boyfriend, well he probably could Beacon Hills was quite an easygoing town, but Danny’s friend wasn’t out yet and was shy of them being seen together in public.

If Stiles could spend the night with the one person he really wanted, he wouldn’t care who saw them.

That was the problem because Stiles wanted Derek, he had wanted Derek for months.  
Derek could give him a hard-on just by looking at him.  
He wondered if Derek knew this maybe that’s why he did it. Ha ha.

Derek had gone away for a couple of weeks, Stiles wondered if he would be back by the night of the prom. Stiles daydreamed about having a real relationship with Derek.

“So Derek, would you like to go to the prom with me?”

“Sure would, sweetheart, but which one of us is gonna wear the dress?”

Stiles laughed so much either at the vision of Derek in a dress or the thought of Derek calling him sweetheart that he fell off the bed.

“You ok son? What’s all the banging?”

“Sorry knocked some books over. Is there anything to eat I’m starving?”

Derek was racing back to Beacon Hills, he sometimes had to go away to work but he was always in a hurry to get home.  
He hated leaving Stiles, not that he would admit it even to himself, but he worried about him all the time, was he in danger, what if something happened to him and Derek wasn’t there to save him.  
What if he met someone else… someone he liked… someone he wanted to date… Derek’s wolf growled deep inside.

Derek kept his feelings buried, too afraid to take a chance in case he got hurt, too many of the people he loved had died, too much pain.  
He hadn’t wanted to admit his feelings for Stiles for a long time, it was only lately that little flickers of hope had surged through him, tiny flickers of hope and enormous flames of passion, heat surged through Derek at the thought of Stiles, kissing him licking him, making love to him. He stepped harder on the gas.

Passing the high school he noticed flyers and posters all over. Saturday night was prom night, he frowned.  
No doubt Stiles had a date with a hot girl, maybe it was the one he sat near in math, she was always trying to flirt with him.  
A quick notion flashed through his mind, maybe he should tell her to leave Stiles alone.  
He was appalled at the thought.  
Here he was a grown man wanting to scare off a poor girl when he, Derek, didn’t have the courage to speak up, tell Stiles he wanted him.  
He slapped himself on the back of the head. Asshole.

Stiles looked out of the window at the sound of a car, recognising it as Derek’s he smiled, pleased to see he was home, his smile faded as Derek sat with the engine idling for a few minutes then he revved up and sped away.

“What the fuck was that about?”

Derek had arrived at Stiles before he realised that’s where he was headed.  
He noted Stiles jeep was outside and sat hesitating, wondering whether to go talk to him.  
Still not certain what exactly he wanted to say he drove away again.

Next afternoon Stiles was delighted when Derek pulled up outside the school.  
Making an excuse to the girl he was talking to, he jumped into the car.

"Thanks Dude, you saved my life. All everyone wants to talk about is the prom, driving me crazy."

“Is she the one you’re taking?”

“What, no, not taking…I’m going with Danny.”

“What… Danny… what?"

“No not like… he has a boyfriend… just there’s a few of us who don’t have dates… but why would you mind if I was going with Danny, oh, are you, em, homophobic…?”

“Don’t be stupid. Of course not, I was just surprised…”

A lightbulb pinged in Stiles brain and he looked closer at Derek.  
Biting his tongue so he wouldn’t say the wrong thing and scare Derek off, he thought to himself.

“Maybe you would mind if I was dating Danny. Maybe you want to… date me” he locked away his thoughts until he got home.

Derek was obviously not going to make a move. Maybe he could give him a little push.

Three days later he still hadn’t worked out what to do but there had been some developments.  
Derek had come to school every day to collect him. 

The first day he had just run Stiles home but the next two days he had driven to the diner and they had sat together eating and talking, well Stiles talked, Derek not so much, taciturn was a word made for Derek.

He seemed to be listening while Stiles talked, and nodded and smiled at all the right places, he looked at Stiles a lot and Stiles sometimes felt his cheeks getting pink.

On the Friday night, Derek, for some weird reason that he didn’t understand, got out of the car with Stiles and walked him to his door.

Stiles feeling like a girl from a chic-flick looked deeply into Derek’s eyes. “So tomorrow, er, I won’t see you cause it’s the prom…maybe I shouldn’t go…”

Derek smiled making Stiles heart lurch. “Don’t be an ass, it’s the last one with your friends, go, have fun, but if you want me to give you a ride home, call.”

Stiles eyes were shining and Derek couldn’t resist, touching his lips with his own, kissing him for the first time.  
More tenderly than he had ever kissed anyone before.

Stepping back he gazed at Stiles lost in the moment, his eyes closed his lashes perfect on his pale cheeks, moaning softly.

“Don’t stop.”

“I have to go, you’re too tempting…I don’t want us to rush anything.” He dropped a quick kiss on Stiles lips and hurried back to the car.

 

For the first couple of hours the prom was ok.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time but then that time of night arrived where everything seemed to go wrong.  
Girls crying, torn dresses, people arguing, boys fighting and making up, girls fighting and making up, more crying.

Stiles and the other guys who didn’t have dates were holed up in the corner near the punch bowl.  
All through the evening people had been topping it up with different kinds of sprit so by now the alcoholic content was about the same as a bath of newly made moonshine.

Stiles had been laughing at whatever Danny had been saying for half an hour and they were both sick of it.  
Stiles knew he had had enough when his teeth started to go numb.  
Drink making him brave, or stupid, he texted Derek.  
“Please come get me. I really, really, want you.”

He headed outside where Derek was already waiting.

Derek seeing how drunk Stiles was put him in the car and drove home.

All he was thinking about was getting Stiles home before he threw up and was only paying a little attention to Stiles rambling until he mentioned asking Derek to the prom.

“So, I asked you to the prom when you were away, I bet you didn’t know that?”

“No I didn’t. What did I reply.”

“You called me sweetheart but you wouldn’t wear a dress.”

Stiles let out an enormous sigh and passed out against the window.

Derek shook his head remembering the first time he had gotten drunk.  
His dad had warned him how dangerous it was for weres, if they shifted while they didn’t have control.  
Derek had never drunk much since.  
He looked over at Stiles. Smiling. ” Sweetheart, you are gonna have such a headache tomorrow. ”

At his house he carried Stiles indoors and lay him on the couch, he woke him enough to drink some water placed a bucket by his head in case he was sick and covered him with a blanket. He sat down to wait.

After about four hours Stiles woke groaning. Derek fed him painkillers and more water, then stroked his head until he went back to sleep.

Next time Stiles woke it was to the smell of hot coffee and sizzling bacon.  
He groaned but managed to sit up.  
Standing was a problem however and it took three tries before he made it.  
He entered the kitchen.

Derek turned and looked at him." I’ll make you some food you’ll feel better.”

“I’ll never feel better. What did you do to me?”

“Me? Do you think I would let you get into this state. This was all you, remember the prom.”

“Prom…yeah…prom…and punch…lots of punch…what was in that stuff.”

“Well from the smell I’d say something brewed in a bathtub.”

“The smell… yes… is that me….sorry, please can I have a shower.”

“Yes and borrow some clean clothes yours really need throwing away.”

“Was I sick?”

“Just a half a bucket full.”

Stiles felt like death warmed over and was on the verge of tears, he spent a while in the shower then rubbed toothpaste into his teeth and swilled round some mouthwash to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth.

He entered Derek’s room to find some sweats and a tee laid out on the bed.

He sat down on the bed to get dressed.  
Tears welled in his eyes.  
No way Derek would want him now.  
Now he’d had to clear up his mess, seen him in such a state.  
Why didn’t he just stay home last night it wasn’t even as if he’d enjoyed himself.

He made his way downstairs and apologised again.

“I’m really sorry…I’m sorry I called you and you had to clean up after me and I’m very grateful you came at all. And I don’t know why you want to spend time with me I’m such a screw-up.”

Derek placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and poured some coffee.

“Sit, eat, you’ll feel better and don’t look so downhearted everyone gets a little drunk now and again but you should probably wait a couple of years before you do it again."

“Dude I swear I’m never gonna drink again, it made me feel disgusting.”

He tucked into the food and soon began looking more like himself.

“This is good I’m starving. Thanks Derek for you know…everything.” 

Derek his eyes twinkling couldn’t resist.

“That’s ok sweetheart. More bacon?”

“Swee…. oh fuck did I tell you about that.. sorry…”

“Is that what you want, for me to call you sweetheart.”

Stiles cheeks went pink and then crimson as Derek went on.

“What else do you want? Do you want me to tell you you’re beautiful? That you make me hot just looking at you.  
That you make me hard thinking about you? Thinking about kissing you, touching you, making love to you. That I worry about you when I’m away from you and can hardly stand being around you because I want you so much.”

By the time Derek had finished, talking Stiles was feeling way more confident, his Sourwolf wanted him too.  
He stood and moved closer, running his hands up Derek’s arms over his shoulders and stroked the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

He smiled as he looked into Derek’s eyes. “You know what the trouble is with you? You talk too much.”

Derek’s chuckle turned into a groan as Stiles smashed their mouths together, this was no tender first kiss.  
This was Stiles claiming his wolf, he licked and kissed and sucked, he nibbled Derek’s bottom lip, he ran his fingers through the thick dark hair, he pressed himself up against Derek.

Derek, content to let Stiles take the lead at first, ran his hands under Stiles t shirt, his fingers tingling as he felt the smooth soft skin.  
He pulled Stiles closer returning the kisses.  
He slipped his hand into the waistband of the sweats and groaned as he realised Stiles was naked underneath.  
He smoothed his hands further down to caress Stiles ass.  
Stiles moaned with pleasure rubbing himself against Derek wanting him to feel how hard he was.  
Derek tilted his hips so they were rubbing together deliciously.  
Stiles began moaning louder. “Please… Derek, please…?

Derek pulled his head back from inhaling Stiles scent. “Not here.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because we’re still in the kitchen…let’s go get more comfortable.”

Stiles looked round as if he only just realised where they were, afraid to move in case Derek changed his mind.

Derek took his hand and moved towards the door.

Stiles thought he should speak…”Em Derek I haven’t had much experience em well none actually and…”

“Don’t look so worried we’re not going to do everything in one day. Let’s just take it slow, I’m not gonna rush you. We’ll just do whatever your happy with. Now will we sit on the couch or…”

“Again with the talking dude.” Stiles pulled Derek’s face close and tickled his lips with his tongue.

“Please, take me to bed Derek.”

“Whatever you want…Sweetheart.”

He lifted Stiles off his feet and raced up the stairs.


End file.
